


Good Boy

by johnlockhappens



Series: Four Simple Rules [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Discipline, Established Relationship, M/M, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockhappens/pseuds/johnlockhappens
Summary: Michael is wearing Dean to the prom and Sam is suddenly in charge of a whole bunch of hunters. He decides to take stimulants and not take care of himself. Cas finds out and is not pleased.Rule 1: Take care of yourself; you are important too.*Warning: Spanking fic*





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a LONG time and my first spanking fic! Let me know what you think.

It was when Cas took his Father’s name in vain. That’s when Sam knew he was fucked.

“Goddamnit, Sam.” He didn’t yell. He didn’t have too. Castiel had this way about him, this thing that he did with his voice and his eyes, that communicated his displeasure far more effectively than any passioned lectures Sam may have heard from Dean throughout the years.

“Cas, I can explain. I just needed to…” Sam put his hands up, as if that could stop the tidal wave of angelic wrath coming off of his angry lover.

“You need to what?” Castiel’s blue eyes were piercing. “Wear yourself down to the point of collapse? Poison your body slowly? Break our most important rule?” He held out the empty pill bottle and turned it upside down, giving it a good shake for emphasis.

_Rule #1: Take care of yourself; you are important too._ It was their most important rule. And the one Sam broke the most often.

He didn’t know why it was so hard. He was a full-grown adult, but, with everything going on, basic functions were about all he could manage these days, if that. When people were dying, sleep didn’t seem important enough to warrant his time. The stimulants took care of that. They also took away any desire he may have had for food, which left him even more time for research.

Every day that Michael wore Dean’s face… Not to mention the entire brigade of hunters he was now responsible for on hunts all across the country,

_Shit, he looks angry._ “I’m sorry, Cas.” Sam knew excuses would get him nowhere with his angel and his righteous fury. His head hung, both to satiate Castiel’s anger and because he knew his lover was right.

Gentle fingers traced his jaw and then firmly held his chin, raising it up until his eyes met softened blue. Man, Sam was tired. It was like Castiel’s gentle touches and concern drew the stimulants out of his body, leaving him feeling exhausted and hungry. It felt like melting.

Castiel sighed. His boy was struggling. He could see Sam’s emotions dance across his face. He let this go on for too long. He should have taken him in hand as soon as the shadows had started to settle in under Sam’s eyes. But, he stood back, waiting for his boy to come to him. Rule #2: Tell Sir when you need to be recentered. Cas should have known Sam was too far gone to follow that rule.

“Where should you be, baby?” Cas said firmly, but softly, as if talking to a child.

“Sorry, Sir.” Sam slid out of his chair and down onto his knees. His knees creaked as they folded. It was one of the few times he was reminded of his age.

“What are our rules, Sam?”

“Rule #1: Take care of yourself; you are important too. Rule #2: Tell Sir when you need to be recentered. Rule #3: No cumming without permission. Rule #4: Be respectful.”

“How many rules have you broken, Sam?”

“Two, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.”

Castiel hummed quietly, running his fingers softly through his boy's hair. Sam practically vibrated. “Naughty little boy. How do we deal with naughty little boys?”

Sam’s cheeks flushed red and his eyes lowered. “Spnddkmg…”

Cas chuckled, eyebrow raised. “What was that, baby?”

“Spanking, Sir.”

Cas sat on the edge of the bed opposite the desk Sam had burdened with enough books to warrant a Ph.D. in angel possession. He patted his leg expectedly.

Sam crawled over to his Sir. He saw the look in the angel’s eyes and knew what was expected of him. He made quick work of his clothes. He folded them nicely and placed them to the side of the bed. He leaned over Castiel’s knees and braced himself, balancing his lanky body with a combination of experience and leverage.

_God, Cas, start already._

He got what he wished. Cas didn’t play around with his boy’s personal safety. He spanked hard, meticulous, and unrelenting. Sam knew squirming would just earn him the cane and schooled his reactions, but he couldn’t hold back the whimpers. _I forgot how much this hurts._ He grimaced.

_JESUS CHRIST._

Castiel had raised one knee to tip Sam forward and focused in on his sit spots. Sam’s ass had turned red all over. Cas knew Sam would be feeling this for days and that was exactly the points.

The boy sobbed.

The angel paused, rubbing small gentle circles into his lover’s back. “I love you, Sam. I will not allow you to hurt yourself; not for your brother, or those hunters, or even the world. YOU are important. I will always be here to remind you of that.”

Sam continued to sob on Castiel’s knees as Sir reassured him with kisses and soft touches. Using his angel strength, Cas gathered his boy and moved them both fully on to the bed, laying Sam in his arms.

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, Cas, even if your hand feels like concrete.”

Cas growled and swatted his tender ass. “Do we need to have a conversation about rule 4, little boy?”

_Rule 4: Always be respectful._

“No, Sir.”

Cas chuckled, kissing him lovingly.

“Good boy.”


End file.
